Todo cambia
by Lovelifeemusic
Summary: Bueno, un fic Faberry, donde las cosas empiezan al revés... y puede que terminen al revés?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿que tal? bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic y espero que les guste, contiene Faberry y en un futuro creo que tendrá también bastante Brittana! espero que comenten!

CAPITULO 1.

-Que no me vea… que no me vea… -susurraba para sí misma la muchacha, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del instituto, dirigiéndose a su clase.

-Vaya, a quien tenemos por aquí… -otra chica, vestida de animadora y seguida de dos animadoras más se le puso delante-

-Mierda –volvió a susurrar bajando la mirada ante ellas-

-Qué te pasa, Fabray, ¿nos tienes miedo? –dijo la cabecilla de las animadoras antes de soltar una risotada.

Todos los días ocurría lo mismo, Quinn estaba cansada de soportar los insultos y las burlas que recibía a diario por parte de un sector de las animadoras. Y todo era gracias a ella: Rachel Berry, la jefa del equipo de animadoras del instituto y mano derecha de la entrenadora Sylvester. No entendía por qué la tomaba con ella. Quinn era una chica normal, aunque extraordinariamente atractiva. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes la hacían destacar. En su antiguo colegio había sido la más popular. Siempre conseguía a los chicos, sin ningún problema, y todo el mundo estaba a sus pies. Pero un traslado por trabajo de su padre había acabado con aquello. A mediados del curso anterior se habían trasladado a Lima (Ohio), y había entrado al instituto Mckinley. Pero el curso estaba más que encarrilado, y desde el primer día se había convertido en la chica nueva que no encajaba. Había pasado de ser la popular a la marginada.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, contestala –dijo Rachel haciendo que la mirara-

-No entiendo por qué la tomáis conmigo, no os he hecho nada… ni siquiera me conocéis.-dijo Quinn algo insegura.

Esas palabras hicieron dudar a Rachel. No hacía demasiado tiempo que ella misma estaba en la situación de Quinn. Siempre había sido la friki de la música, la niña soñadora que creía que algún día sería una estrella de Brodway. Pero todo había cambiado. Interiormente, seguía amando la música, pero de cara al mundo exterior, había cambiado radicalmente. Desde que había empezado a salir con el Quarterback del equipo del instituto, todo había sido mucho más fácil. Las animadoras dejaron de molestarla, y se ofrecieron como sus amigas. Ingresó en el equipo de animadoras y fue escalando posiciones, hasta que su popularidad alcanzó el máximo al ser nombrada capitana de estas. De cara al mundo había cambiado, era fría, egoísta y tremendamente egocéntrica. Pero interiormente seguía siendo esa niña tímida y soñadora. ¿Por qué la tomaban con Quinn? Desde el primer día que llegó al instituto su belleza no había pasado desapercibida para nadie, Finn incluido. Le había visto más de una vez mirándola, y los celos la mataban. ¿Amaba a Finn? No, de eso estaba prácticamente segura. Pero gracias a él había ganado muchas cosas, había mejorado completamente su situación en el instituto y no iba a permitir que nadie cambiara eso.

-No nos hace falta conocerte, Fabray, sabemos cómo eres. –dijo Rachel con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de pasar por su lado camino a clase, regalándole un pequeño empujón. Las animadoras que iban detrás suya simplemente soltaron unas risitas de suficiencia, mirando a Quinn por encima del hombro.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza. No lo entendía. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Rachel la odiaba, y eso significaba el odio de gran parte del instituto. Pero ella no conseguía corresponder a su odio, porque, en el fondo, miraba sus ojos y encontraba comprensión. Quinn suspiró. Sabía que, en algún momento, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Bien chicos, la tarea de esta semana es sencilla –comentó el profesor Shuester, anotando algo en la pizarra del Glee club- tendréis que trabajar en parejas, y la próxima semana deberéis traer un número montado, de tema libre. Este trabajo sólo intenta mejorar las relaciones entre vosotros, especialmente los que no habéis tenido demasiado contacto hasta ahora, por lo tanto las parejas las elegiré yo.

-Eso no es justo, señor Shue, hay gente en el club a la que no me gustaría conocer –dijo Rachel con una cara de asco.

-Rachel, la base de un grupo es mantenerse unido, y no podrá ser si no os conocéis entre vosotros. Está bien, las parejas que vaya nombrando id levantándoos y juntándoos ¿vale? –el señor Shuester cogió una lista de su cartera- primera pareja: Lauren Zizes y Finn Hudson.

Ambos se levantaron mirándose con desconfianza. Al juntarse al lado del teclado, Lauren susurró en el oído de Finn.

-Cómo se te ocurra acercarte más de lo debido te arranco los ojos –sonrió Lauren, lo que causó que Finn se alejara unos centímetros más de ella-

-Mercedes y Blaine –prosiguió el señor Shuester.

-Bueno blanquito, podría haber sido peor –sonrió Mercedes colocándose junto a Blaine-

-Santana y Tina

Quinn se giró y vio levantarse a una de las animadoras que siempre secundaban a Rachel, una latina con fama de borde, que se colocó junto a la asiática mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Sam y Kurt

-Interesante –dijo Kurt levantándose y mirando a Sam-

-¡Kurt!- exclamó Blaine-

-Uhm… perdón –sonrió Kurt volviendo a centrar su mirada al frente

-Brittany con Puckerman

-Señor Shue, Brittany y yo nos conocemos perfectamente –dijo el de la cresta mirando el culo de la animadora al pasar-

-No me refiero al conocimiento físico, Puckerman –dijo el profesor fulminándole con la mirada, mientras Brittany se colocaba inocentemente frente a las sillas, esperando a su compañero.-y las dos últimas parejas serán Artie y Mike –señalándoles con la cabeza- y Quinn y Rachel.

-¿¡QUÉ! –Exclamó la animadora- no puede ponerme con Fabray, señor Shue, quiero el cambio de pareja.

-Está decidido, Rachel, trabajaréis juntas y no hay más que hablar.

Rachel miró con odio al señor Shuester y salió enfurecida de la sala, dando un portazo. Santana y Brittany se miraron y fueron tras ella. Antes de salir, Brittany dirigió una ligera mirada de disculpa hacia Quinn, que ésta se limitó a responder con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno chicos… espero que vayamos viendo avances durante esta semana. Mañana nos vemos a la misma hora –dijo el señor Shuester antes de abandonar el aula y que sonara la campana.

Quinn se dirigió a por sus cosas con tristeza en la mirada. ¿Tan mala compañera sería?

Esperó a que todo el mundo hubiera salido del auditorio y se sentó al piano. Acomodó la banqueta a su altura y empezó a tocar. Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas como si las acariciaban. Después de la introducción, comenzó a cantar.

**There´s so much life**  
><strong>I´ve left to live<strong>  
><strong>And this fire´s burning still<strong>

**When I watch you look at me**  
><strong>I think I could find a way<strong>  
><strong>To stand for every dream<strong>  
><strong>And forsake this solid ground<strong>  
><strong>And give up this fear within<strong>  
><strong>Of what would happen if they end, you<strong>  
><strong>I´m in love with you<strong>

**´Cause I´d surrender everything**  
><strong>To feel the chance, to live again<strong>  
><strong>I reach to you<strong>  
><strong>I know you can feel it too<strong>  
><strong>We´d make it through<strong>

**A thousand dreams I still believe**  
><strong>I´d make you give them all to me<strong>  
><strong>I´d hold you in my arms and never let go<strong>  
><strong>I surrender<strong>

**I know**  
><strong>I can´t survive another night away from you<strong>  
><strong>You´re the reason I go on<strong>  
><strong>And now I need to live the truth<strong>

**Right now, there´s no better time**  
><strong>From this fear, I will break free<strong>  
><strong>And I´ll live again with love<strong>  
><strong>And know they can´t take that away from me<strong>  
><strong>And they will see... yeah<strong>

**(I´d surrender everything)**  
><strong>To feel the chance, to live again<strong>  
><strong>I reach to you<strong>  
><strong>I know you can feel it too<strong>  
><strong>We´d make it through<strong>

**A thousand dreams I still believe**  
><strong>I´ll make you give them all to me<strong>  
><strong>I´ll hold you in my arms and never let go<strong>  
><strong>I surrender<strong>

**Every night gets longer**  
><strong>And this voice´s getting stronger baby<strong>  
><strong>I´ll swallow my pride<strong>  
><strong>And I´ll be alive<strong>  
><strong>Can´t you hear my call?<strong>  
><strong>I surrender all...<strong>

**(I´ll surrender everything)**  
><strong>(To feel the chance, to live again)<strong>  
><strong>I reach to you<strong>  
><strong>I know you can feel it too<strong>  
><strong>We´ll make it through<strong>

**A thousand dreams I still believe**  
><strong>I´ll make you give them all to me<strong>  
><strong>I´ll hold you in my arms and never let go<strong>  
><strong>I surrender<strong>

**Right here, right now**  
><strong>I´d give my life to live again<strong>  
><strong>I´ll break free<strong>  
><strong>Take me, my everything<strong>

**I surrender all to you**  
><strong>(Right now)<strong>  
><strong>Right now<strong>  
><strong>(I´d give my life to live again)<strong>  
><strong>I´d give my life<strong>  
><strong>(I´ll break free, Take me)<strong>  
><strong>Take me, take me<strong>  
><strong>(my everything)<strong>  
><strong>My everything<strong>

**(I surrender all to you, right now)**  
><strong>Right now<strong>  
><strong>(I´d give my life to live again)<strong>  
><strong>I´d give my life to you baby<strong>  
><strong>I´ll break free, yeah free.-<strong>

Quinn terminó de cantar, y escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Ahí estaba Rachel quieta mirándola.

-Si has venido a meterte conmigo, déjalo… -suspiró Quinn levantándose-

-Ha sido bonito… cantas bien –dijo Rachel, y Quinn la miró-

-¿Eso ha sido un cumplido? –dijo con cara de asombrada-

-Podría ser, aunque no te acostumbres –dijo Rachel acercándose- además, si tenemos que aguantarnos toda la semana, será mejor que nos llevemos bien… -le ofreció la mano- ¿tregua?

-Será tregua por tu parte, Rachel, yo nunca he estado en guerra contra ti… -apretó su mano- pero vale, seamos amigas al menos por unos días –la rubia sonrió y miro a Rachel de nuevo- ¿Quedamos luego para ensayar?

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, en breve el siguiente, espero que les guste y comenten!

La canción es I surrender de Celine Dion les dejo el video http:/www. youtube .com/ watch?v=AshJi7fBbww


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

¡Rachel! –gritó Thomas- tienes visita, baja.

En la puerta, Quinn esperaba para entrar. Habían quedado en la casa de los Berry para ensayar, una casa no muy grande, acogedora y bastante bien decorada. El recibidor contaba con un mueble donde descansaban algunas fotografías familiares. En ellas se veía a una Rachel sonriente, sin preocupaciones aparentes en su rostro, como Quinn nunca la había visto. Más adelante podía ver el salón, de colores beiges y bastante luminoso. Dos cómodos sofás y un televisor pantalla plana al fondo, y en un lateral, una mesa grande para celebrar comidas familiares. El hombre que le había abierto la puerta debía ser uno de los padres de Rachel. Éstos formaban una pareja homosexual, y Rachel se enorgullecía de ello. No podía negar que en algunos momentos de su infancia, esta situación se había tornado en un problema para ella, ya que provocaba algunas burlas por parte de sus compañeros. Pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió que contaba en su propia familia con un ejemplo de lucha y superación. Sus padres habían pasado muchas penurias hasta llegar a su estado actual, pero aquello les hacía más felices si cabe. La madre biológica de Rachel se había puesto en contacto con ella en el último año, pero eso era algo que prefería mantener en su ámbito privado.

Rachel bajó las escaleras. No llevaba el traje de animadora, ni el pelo recogido, lo que extrañó a Quinn, ya que nunca la había visto fuera del instituto. Rachel vestía un vaquero ajustado, de talle bajo, que se ceñía a su cuerpo mostrando claramente la longitud de sus piernas. En la parte de arriba, un polo color rojo fuerte también bastante ajustado. El pelo moreno caía a cascadas sobre sus hombros. Quinn se quedó perpleja mirándola, de ninguna manera parecía la Rachel que veía a diario en el instituto y que la intimidaba con sus frases ácidas.

-Hola Fabray –saludó la morena- me gusta que seas puntual, ven, sígueme, tengo que terminar de preparar unas cosas antes de empezar el ensayo –dijo con un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa que Quinn interpretó como positivo.

Ésta sonrío más ampliamente y se dirigió tras Rachel subiendo las escaleras. No sabía como imaginarse el cuarto de Rachel, ya que entre sus aspiraciones musicales que acababan en Brodway, y su popularidad en el instituto, su habitación debía ser como un pequeño museo personal. Pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió. Una habitación en tonos verde pistacho, con una cama grande en el medio, una bicicleta estática frente al armario y un escritorio perfectamente ordenado con un notebook abierto sobre él. Al lado del escritorio una estantería con multitud de libros y una amplia gama de perfumes. Quinn sacudió levemente la cabeza, extrañada. Ni estrellas, ni posters de Brodway, ni trofeos de animadora. Rachel parecía ser una chica completamente normal.

-¿Pasa algo, Fabray? –dijo Rachel, viendo como ésta se había quedado pasmada en la puerta-

-No, nada, simplemente estaba viendo la habitación… es bonita –sonrió la rubia-

-Está bien, siéntate donde quieras, estaba terminando de buscar temas que podríamos interpretar. Había pensado en algo atípico, no un musical como acostumbro

-Guau Berry, ¿estás iniciando una metamorfosis? –Rió Quinn, aunque su risa cesó rápidamente al sentir la mirada de la morena-

-No todo son las apariencias, Fabray, hay muchísimas cosas de mi que no conoces. –volvió la mirada a la pantalla del ordenador- había pensado hacer algo de Kelly Clarkson, ¿te apetece?

-Me gusta la idea, la verdad –dijo acercándose por detrás a mirar la pantalla del notebook y apoyando la mano en la silla, rozando sin querer el hombro de Rachel-

Rachel miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio la mano de Quinn rozándola. Notó algo en su interior, algo extraño, como si algo hubiera nacido en su estómago.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos Because of you? – continuó Rachel con la partitura de la canción delante intentando que no se notaran sus nervios- podrías hacer tú la parte al piano…

-Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Tienes piano aquí para ensayar? –dijo separándose de nuevo-

-Cla… claro –dijo Rachel al dejar de notar el contacto- está en el sótano, vamos –dijo cogiendo los documentos impresos y dándo su parte a Quinn- Toma, no parece difícil.

Llegaron al sótano, una amplia habitación donde había numerosos instrumentos. Un par de guitarras eléctricas, una acústica, un bajo, y el atractivo principal: un precioso piano de cola de color blanco. Enfrente de los instrumentos, un pequeño escenario. Rachel colocó un atril al lado del piano.

-Bien, veamos que tal puede sonar…

Quinn entendió el gesto y empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción. Era uno de sus temas preferidos y se sabía las notas de memoria, además de la letra.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did.<p>

Comenzó a cantar Rachel acompañada por Quinn al piano, que la miraba intentando no perder el ritmo de las notas, embelesada por la voz de la morena.  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way  
>To never let it get that far<br>Justo antes de comenzar a cantar el estribillo, Quinn unió su voz a la de Rachel, formando una preciosa armonía.  
>Because of you<br>I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you<br>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid

En ese momento, la mirada de Rachel se posó sobre los ojos de Quinn, que continuaba tocando. La rubia no pudo evitar estremecerse. Esa mirada le había llegado profundamente. ¿Por qué en ese instante de la canción? No entendía nada. Por su parte Rachel se estremeció al dirigirle esa mirada. No lo había hecho a propósito, sino que su subconsciente había ordenado esa acción. Pero los verdes ojos de la rubia se le clavaron dentro, haciendo que su estómago comenzara a bailar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? *Venga Rachel, concentrate en la canción… es solo Fabray* pensaba Rachel. Pero no era capaz de volver a concentrarse en la letra, sino que mantenía firme la mirada sobre la rubia, que comenzaba a ponerse algo más nerviosa.  
>I lose my way<br>And it's not too long before you point it out  
>I cannot cry<br>Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
>I'm forced to fake<br>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
>My heart can't possibly break<br>When it wasn't even whole to start with  
>Las chicas seguían mirándose, casi sin parpadear, diciéndose mil cosas con la mirada, pero sin decirse nada a la vez.<br>Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<p>

I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same damn thing<br>Rachel se acercó al piano cantando, sin dejar de mirar a Quinn, hasta apoyarse en su cola y seguir cantando, acercándose más cada vez.  
>Because of you<br>I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
>Because of you<br>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I try my hardest just to forget everything  
>Because of you<br>I don't know how to let anyone else in  
>Because of you<br>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid

Because of you  
>Because of you<p>

Las últimas notas de la canción resonaban en el ambiente, pero ninguna de las dos cortaba el contacto visual. ¿Qué había sido esa sensación? Finalmente, fue Quinn quien salió del trance.

-Ha sonado bien… ¿no? –dijo aun mirándola-

-S… Sí, ha estado bastante bien –Rachel comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa- con un poco más de ensayo será impresionante… -miró el reloj- pero es tarde, mejor seguimos mañana con el ensayo –dijo apresuradamente recogiendo papeles, intentando no volver a perderse en los ojos verdes de la rubia- Quedamos después de la última clase en el auditorio, encárgate de pedírselo al señor Shuester ¿vale?

-Está bien… -contestó Quinn bajando la mirada al suelo y levantándose- nos vemos mañana Rachel…

En el corto transcurso entre la casa de los Berry y la suya, Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en la canción. Había sido tan mágico, tan especial… nunca había pensado vivir un momento así con Rachel Berry. En sus pensamientos no dejaba de aparecer la mirada color café de la morena, como se había perdido en sus ojos, sintiendo algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando Quinn llegó a casa apenas cenó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, acostándose mucho, mucho antes de lo acostumbrado.

*Sólo quiero que llegue mañana… quiero saber si volveré a sentir lo que sentí esta tarde… Rachel Berry… déjame conocerte* -pensó Quinn antes de quedar profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa! Bueno, lo primero pedir disculpas por mi ausencia, pero estoy ahora mismo de vacaciones y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir nada… prometo que en cuanto pueda marcaré un ritmo fijo de actualizaciones**

**Gracias por los reviews, espero seguir recibiendo, y decir que espero poder actualizar mi otro fic (Mi aire serás tú) en breve, si no esta noche, mañana.**

**Espero que les guste!**

CAPÍTULO 3.

El día comenzó como de costumbre. Quinn aparcó su coche donde siempre lo hacía, y al pasar por delante de los cubos de basura vio a unos cuantos brutos del equipo de futbol tirando a alguien a ellos. Quinn sacudió la cabeza, con desaprobación. Entró al instituto y se dirigió a su taquilla, para coger los libros necesarios en la primera hora del día. Le tocaba historia, una de sus materias favoritas. Mientras estaba en la taquilla ordenando sus cosas, vio por el rabillo del ojo la habitual entrada triunfal de las tres animadoras más influyentes del instituto. Esperaba que pasasen de largo, después de la tarde de ayer confiaba en que las cosas cambiaran. Sonrió para sí misma y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Rachel, que la esquivó. Terminó de coger sus cosas cuando un gran golpe cerró su taquilla, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos. Se encontró con la fría mirada de Santana, que la sonreía con burla.

-Buenos días Fabray –dijo antes de marcharse detrás de sus compañeras, que la miraban sonriendo. Pero entre las sonrisas había una que no era tan amplia como acostumbraba. Rachel la miraba fijamente, y Quinn logró atisbar en sus ojos una chispa de compasión

Quinn bajó la cabeza y decidió ir hacia su clase. Llegó, y la profesora Trisher aún no había hecho su aparición. Se colocó en su sitio habitual, en una de las primeras filas, esperando a Mercedes, su compañera en esta materia. Desde el principio habían hecho buenas migas, y solían pasar tiempo juntas. Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando de los estudiantes, incluyendo al trío de animadoras, que se colocó al fondo, con Brittany y Santana delante y Rachel detrás, sin acompañante, cosa que no era inconveniente en absoluto para ella, ya que se pasaba las clases enteras hablando con sus compañeras. Al cabo de breves minutos, el timbre sonó, y momentáneamente, la profesora entró en clase, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Mercedes no había llegado, y ya no podría entrar a clase, así que Quinn asumió que le tocaría pasar sola la clase de historia. La señorita Trisher, una mujer muy delgada, de unos 50 años, con el cabello gris y unas gafas de montura cuadrada que le daban un aspecto estricto, realmente era una de las profesoras más dulces que Quinn había conocido en su vida. Pese a que era inflexible a la hora de corregir, siempre era cariñosa, y no tenía problemas con explicar varias veces la lección en el caso de que alguien no lo entendiera. Además, profesaba un claro amor por su profesión; cada vez que explicaba alguno de los puntos del día, sus ojos expresaban un brillo que demostraba que disfrutaba enseñando. Contaba anécdotas, detalles que los libros de texto suelen omitir, haciendo su asignatura mucho más interesante. El problema lo tenía especialmente con algunos miembros de la clase, especialmente miembros del equipo de futbol, que se aprovechaban de su buena fe, haciendo imposible que hiciera su trabajo correctamente. Eso unido al incesante murmullo procedente del fondo de la clase, donde el trío de animadoras charlaba sin parar, provocaba que la dificultad de la asignatura se incrementara.

Después de 15 minutos de incesante ruido en clase, la profesora exclamó, sobresaltando a los alumnos que habían desistido en la tarea de prestar atención a la clase.

-¡Rachel Berry! ¿Le importaría dejar de hablar con sus compañeras y atender a la clase? Levántese y venga ahora mismo hacia delante, siéntese junto a la señorita Fabray.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó con un bufido, escuchando las risitas mal disimuladas de Santana y Brittany, que mantenían sus meñiques entrelazados, como de costumbre. Recogió sus cosas y se sentó junto a Quinn, sin apenas mirarla. A ésta se le removió algo dentro.

*Desde primera hora y ya la tengo al lado… me gusta tenerla aquí, pero aun así no sé si es lo correcto…* pensaba Quinn mientras miraba distraídamente a la hoja que tenía enfrente. Había dejado de prestar atención a la profesora, y se dedicaba a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos y a mirar de reojo a Rachel, que parecía estar incómoda. Movía su pierna izquierda a un ritmo frenético, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Quinn, que notaba su roce continuamente, contagiándose de sus nervios.

-¿Te pasa algo? –susurró finalmente Quinn. Rachel la miró de reojo, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza negándolo- ¿seguro? Pareces nerviosa… -continuó Quinn-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Mejor hablamos luego en el auditorio, este no es un buen lugar. –contestó Rachel mirando descaradamente hacia el fondo del aula donde las animadoras se dedicaban sonrisas y guiños, acariciando sus manos. Suspiró. Siempre igual… ¿Nunca se decidirían a dar el paso? Estaba más que claro para la mayoría de la gente que, entre Brittany y Santana había mucho más que una buena amistad. Los roces "involuntarios", las caricias que se regalaban cuando creían que nadie estaba cerca y la forma de mirarse las delataba. Si estos detalles no pasaban desapercibidos para el instituto, mucho menos para Rachel, que estaba la mayoría del tiempo junto a ellas. Y no podía evitar envidiarlas. Sí, ella tenía a Finn, y a ojos del instituto eran la pareja perfecta. Pero no le amaba, no sentía mariposas volar por su estómago al estar junto a él, al rozar su piel. Sabía que su forma de mirarle no era la de una mujer enamorada, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Suponía que Finn no era más que una imagen que mostrar al mundo para mantener su poder, una pantalla de humo sobre su reputación, detrás de la cual se escondía la verdadera y pequeña Rachel. Y esa pequeña Rachel, ahora estaba muy, muy asustada. La razón era simple: Quinn Fabray. Esa chica rubia que llegó a mitad de curso, y que ella misma se había encargado de torturar día tras día. Cuando la escuchó cantar al piano, no pudo evitar que su vello se erizase. Esa muchacha de piel nívea y ojos esmeralda conseguía emocionarla. Y el día anterior, en su casa, algo había pasado dentro de ella. Algo que la tenía completamente obsesionada. Cuando se encontraban en su habitación y había notado el contacto de la rubia, sintió como si su estómago se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiera empezado a brincar. Y más tarde, cuando cantaron, se perdió en los dos pequeños focos esmeralda de la rubia, buceando en ellos, y sintiendo como todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que agolpaban su cabeza desaparecían, para centrarse en uno solo. Ese día, había tenido una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Y eso la aterraba.

Pero por otra parte, deseaba que llegara el momento de volver a quedarse a solas con ella, volver a sentir esa mágica sensación. Desde el momento que se había sentado a su lado, los nervios se habían instalado en ella. Por dentro se moría de ganas de hablarla, y ver su sonrisa, pero el lugar y la compañía no era ni mucho menos la apropiada. Intentó cesar el movimiento de su pierna, dejándola quieta, y la colocó estratégicamente en un lugar donde tuviera contacto con la pierna de Quinn. Un leve contacto, nada más era necesario para hacer que la locura volviera al estómago de Rachel.

Por un momento, Rachel se decidió a mirar hacia Quinn. La veía pensando, con el ceño fruncido, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Tenía cara de concentración, y no era por la clase, ya que no estaba tomando notas. Simplemente observaba el cuaderno vacío en silencio.

Poco a poco los minutos fueron pasando, y el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase, sonó. Rápidamente, Rachel recogió sus cosas y se marchó del aula. En la puerta la esperaba Finn, con su típica sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Buenos días Rach, no te ví esta mañana –saludó Finn intentando besar a la morena-

-Ya, bueno, tuve que esperar a Britt, tardamos algo más… -dijo evitando el beso del QB disimuladamente y dirigiéndolo hacia su mejilla-

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo el alto caminando a su lado hacia el aula de biología, donde la morena tenía la segunda clase del día-

-Bien, bien, no te preocupes. Oye Finn, que me han dicho que Puck quería comentarte algo… un juego nuevo o algo así… deberías buscarle –dijo Rachel intentando escabullirse-

-¿Un juego? Vale, voy a buscarle, nos vemos luego –se despidió el muchacho, dedicándole una última sonrisa a su novia y cambiando su dirección en el pasillo. Rachel suspiró. Lo último que le apetecía ahora mismo era aguantar a Finn y sus niñerías. Bastantes cosas tenía ella en la cabeza como para encima tratar con un niño grande como él. En silencio y enfrascada en sus pensamientos entró y se sentó en su lugar de la clase. Hoy iba a ser un día muy, muy largo...

**Espero que haya gustado!**

**Espero sus Reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaa! ya estoy de vuelta! bueno, pido perdón por el retraso, pero estuve de vacaciones, que ya tocaban! pero ya volví y espero que guste este 4 capitulo, el siguiente viene con fuerza!**

CAPÍTULO 4.

-Señorita Richardson, necesito salir 10 minutos antes hoy, ¿es posible? –había preguntado Quinn antes de empezar la última hora del día. La profesora de literatura no había puesto objeción, ya que Quinn era una de sus alumnas aventajadas, además de no dar ni un problema en su clase, por lo que tenía confianza en ella. Llegado el momento, Quinn salió del aula y se dirigió rápidamente a la cafetería del instituto. Pensaba comprar algo para comer en el auditorio, para aprovechar el tiempo de ensayo. Compró un sándwich vegetal y una botella de agua mineral. Se detuvo un momento a pensar, y decidió comprar otro de cada cosa, por si Rachel no compraba algo para comer. Salió de la cafetería y caminó hacia el despacho del señor Shuester, para pedirle permiso y las llaves del auditorio.

-¿Señor Shue? –Preguntó llamando a la puerta del despacho-

-Sí, sí, un momento –se escuchó decir desde dentro, y unos segundos después se abría la puerta- ¡Quinn! Pasa, ¿qué ocurre?

Quinn entró al despacho, donde estaba Emma, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. La rubia sonrió y se sentó en la silla.

-Quería pedirle permiso para utilizar el auditorio ahora, después de la última clase, para ensayar el dueto con Rachel.

-Claro, sabes que tenéis el auditorio disponible siempre para ensayar –dijo ojeando unos papeles en su mesa- pero hoy deberéis dejarlo libre antes de las 5, ya que se celebra una obra de teatro para niños, y deben prepararse. ¿Tendréis suficiente? Si no, siempre podéis utilizar el aula de música.

-No, tranquilo señor Shue, creo que tendremos suficiente. Las llaves se las entregaré al conserje cuando salgamos.

-Está bien, confío en ti –el señor Shue le dedicó una sonrisa a la rubia- además, estoy seguro que prepararéis un número de muy buen nivel.

-En eso estamos –Quinn sonrió justo cuando la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases retumbó por todos los pasillos del instituto- bueno, debo irme, gracias señor Shue. Adiós, señorita Pillsbury –dijo con un amable gesto de cabeza hacia la orientadora, que había seguido todo en silencio, aun ruborizada. Salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia el auditorio, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Finn, te he dicho tres veces que hoy no voy a casa, que me quedo a ensayar con Quinn, ¿tú me escuchas cuando te hablo? –Dijo Rachel con un tono enojado- Anda vete, luego te llamo.

-No te enfades… bueno, pues entonces, ¿quieres que venga luego a recogerte?

-No, no creo, de todas formas, si es necesario, te llamo –dijo Rachel intentando acortar la conversación -me voy Finn, tengo prisa –dio un fugaz beso en los labios al chico, que se quedó sonriendo bobamente. Saludó con la mano a Santana y a Brittany, que caminaban hacia la salida con sus meñiques entrelazados, como de costumbre. La rubia le respondió el saludo, mientras que la latina se limitó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Llegó a la puerta del auditorio, ya estaba abierta, lo que le indicó que Quinn estaría ya esperándola. Se detuvo metros antes de entrar, y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Llenó sus pulmones de aire, lo mantuvo unos segundos y expiró en un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y entró por fin.

Allí estaba ya Quinn, acomodando sus cosas en los asientos, de espaldas a la puerta. Rachel se quedó parada, observándola, mientras volvía a sentir algo en su interior, ese algo que la confundía tanto. Se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido, y se colocó tras la rubia, sin dejar de mirarla, a un metro escaso de ella.

Quinn, por su parte, había notado la entrada de la morena, pero disimulaba colocando las partituras de su carpeta, buscando las que necesitaría en el ensayo. Escuchó los lentos pasos de la morena, acercándose hacia ella. Por el rabillo del ojo logró ver unas largas piernas, que tenían su comienzo al borde de una cortísima falda de animadora, y que parecían no tener fin. Levantó un poco más la vista, recorriendo lentamente el cuerpo de Rachel con la mirada, girándose hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa, llegó a los ojos oscuros de la morena, que la observaba fijamente.

-Hola –saludó Quinn-

-Hola… perdona el retraso, ya sabes, Finn… -dijo Rachel algo nerviosa, rompiendo el contacto visual y mirando hacia otro lado.

-No te preocupes… he hablado con el señor Shue, y tenemos que terminar antes de las cinco, así que, si quieres empezar, podemos hacerlo.

-Claro, vamos al… -dijo Rachel cuando un rugido proveniente de su estómago interrumpió sus palabras. Quinn rió divertida.

-Creo que alguien aquí tiene hambre –sonrió y sacó algo de su mochila, apoyada en una de las butacas- toma, lo he comprado por si tenías hambre –le dio la bolsa con la comida a Rachel, que la miraba sorprendida.

-No debías haberte molestado, muchísimas gracias… yo te pago lo que haya costado, gracias de nuevo por el detalle –dijo Rachel con los ojos abiertos, a lo que Quinn sonrió.

-No me des las gracias, y no tienes que pagarme nada, tómalo como una invitación… ¿Te apetece que comamos juntas?

*Eso ha sonado tanto a cita… Joder, soy idiota, y encima no puedo dejar de mirarla… No sé si ha sido buena idea quedar hoy para ensayar* -pensaba Quinn intentando desviar la mirada.

-Eh, sí, claro, comamos… -Rachel se dio la vuelta, para subir al escenario, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su corazón latía desbocado, no ayudaba que Quinn fuera detallista, sentía que había estado pensando en ella, y eso la ponía histérica. Se sentó en las tablas del escenario, esperándola, intentando ordenar su cabeza, mas era incapaz.

Quinn se sentó frente a ella, con una ligera sonrisa. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que una de ellas intervino.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que me odiabas… deberías hacerlo de hecho –dijo Rachel.

Quinn la miró, tiernamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te odio, Rachel. No puedo odiarte. Sé que me tratas como lo haces por alguna razón que sólo tú conoces. Sé que detrás de la capitana de las animadoras hay una buena chica, y quiero conocerla, sin más.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, sin saber que contestar. La respuesta de la rubia la había descolocado.

-No puedes saberlo, Quinn, no sabes nada de mí, apenas me conoces.

-No me hace falta saber de tu vida para conocerte, ¿sabes? Veo como me miras después de tirarme un granizado, o de que Santana me diga alguna de sus lindezas. Veo que no te gusta lo que haces, que no quieres ser así. Veo que en tus ojos hay algo más que la fría barrera que quieres mostrar a la gente.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, mirando a Quinn sin pestañear. No podía creer como, aquella chica, en apenas unas conversaciones la había calado de tal manera. Se quedó unos minutos asimilando toda la información que acababa de recibir, sorprendida, sin poder articular palabra.

Por su parte, Quinn debatía consigo misma. No sabía si había hecho bien en decirle todo aquello a Rachel, ni como se lo tomaría la morena. Se limitó a mirarla, callada, esperando una respuesta.

Finalmente, una de las dos rompió el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en el auditorio.

-Yo antes me sentía como tú, ¿sabes? No era nadie aquí –dijo Rachel clavando sus ojos en los de Quinn- era la friki de los musicales, la nerd de la que todos se reían. He aguantado bromas, insultos, granizados y muchas más cosas. Pero eso cambió, ya no soy esa chica… por circunstancias de la vida ahora estoy arriba, y, aunque sepa lo que duele, no puedo mostrar debilidad, no puedo dar pie a comentarios que hagan bajar mi posición actual en el instituto. No puedo estar otra vez abajo… no lo soportaría, y menos después de haber estado en la situación que estoy ahora.

-Pero Rachel, odias lo que haces, no quieres ser así…

-¡Lo sé! –Exclamó Rachel- ¡pero no quiero volver a ser una loser!

-Deberías pensar si realmente te hace feliz ser así… -Quinn se levantó, recogiendo su comida, dando así por finalizada la conversación. Miró el reloj, no tenían mucho tiempo, así que debían ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes. La tarde no había hecho más que empezar.

**Espero que haya gustado, espero reviewsss!**

**Mi aire serás tú intentaré actualizarlo mañana, si no pasa nada, lo haré!**

**Besosss**

**Twitter: PaolitaLofMusic**


End file.
